The Reunion
by aNaToMy 0f A s3cReT
Summary: **SPOILER ALERT** What happened at the end of Fushigi Yuugi? The story of how Tamahome and Miaka found each other and how the reunion took place.


Reunion

It's been a year since Tamahome had borrowed the Suzaku Seven's strength to battle Nakago in this world. My thoughts are still plagued with my beloved; only a character in a book that was to me, very real. For months I didn't want to eat, didn't want to go out, didn't want to do anything. I studied for my entrance exams. It was all I could do to keep my mind off of the fact that I was mourning the loss of what I thought was a love to last me a lifetime. Tamahome fought valiantly to save me; no, not just me. He fought to save all the innocent people that would have died at the hands of Nakago. Back then, Yui had summoned Seiryuu, and the world would have been filled with darkness if it weren't for the bond the Suzaku Seven and I shared. Bonds of love and friendship; I truly loved them all... but Tamahome, I could never be in love with anyone like I was with him. He was my everything! I would have given up my friends, my family, my entire life to be with just him. Now, all that was in the past. All I can do is move forward... Just move forward. It's so hard, so much harder than I ever expected. But I'm doing it. I got into Jonan Academy, along with Yui. We still talk about those days when we were enemies, when we faced the journey of legends. The Universe of the Four Gods will never be opened again. There's nothing I could do to bring that happiness I found with Tamahome back into my life. All I want to do is look at the picture I took on the ship before we set off to Hokkan. The picture has become worn now, but the smiles on the faces of Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and... and Tamahome, still remind me of times of trial, but happiness. That same happiness escapes me now. I looked down at the ring on my finger, the red gem glistening in the light. The ring was supposed to be a symbol of Tamahome's and my marriage, but I guess I would consider myself a widow now.

"Miaka!" I heard my brother's voice call to me and turned around to face him. I stood in place, wearing my new high school uniform as Keisuke, Tatsuya, and Yui approach me.

I forced a weak smile across my lips. "Keisuke, what are you doing here?" My older brother didn't attend high school any longer, neither did Tatsuya, but his relationship with Yui gave him more reason to be on campus than Keisuke had.

"Miaka! You won't believe this, but..." Keisuke took a deep breath and his smile stretched from ear to ear. "There's this guy in a class of mine at the University, his name is Taka." He paused again, almost as if preparing himself for something. "He says he remembers being _inside _The Universe of the Four Gods. I didn't believe him at first, but he swears that he used to be one of the Celestial warriors that protected the Priestess of Suzaku. He's told me stories of things he remembers from his past life."

I can't even comprehend what I'm hearing. My heart's... pounding in my chest, full attention on my brother's words.

"He says he was in love with the Priestess of Suzaku, as the Celestial warrior... Tamahome. And, he made a promise to the priestess that no matter what happened, no matter what dimensions he had to cross, or how many years he had to wait, he would find her."

I lifted the hand with the ring to my mouth, then the other hand, covering my gasp. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked beyond Keisuke to see an uncanny image of what looked to be Tamahome standing patiently under a cherry blossom tree. He smiled and waved to me, my heart felt like it was speeding. Yui smiled brightly, tears beginning to build in the corners of her eyes.

"What are you waiting for Miaka? He's been searching for you, go to him!" Yui told her best friend. I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran to Taka. My face was warm, my cheeks were flushed, and my vision was beginning to blur from the happy tears. I stopped only a couple feet away from him as he held up his hand and the red gem on his ring flashed, confirming that it was indeed our wedding ring.

"I told you I would find you." Taka spoke in a gentle tone, his eyes lovingly taking me in as he clasped my hands in his own. "I promised I would make you the happiest bride in the world." Taka wiped a tear away from my rosey cheek. I couldn't keep the tears from spilling down my face.

"I'm... so happy." I told him, overwhelmed by joy that I didn't think existed anymore. My heart felt as though it would explode with ecstasy as I tried to fully comprehend the magnitude of what was transpiring. Could this really be happening? Please Suzaku, don't let this be a dream! Please don't let anything take him from me again!

"I missed you so much!" I said as I sprang forward and wrapped both arms tightly around his neck, pressing my body into his. I felt his arms lock around my waist and the same warmth that I had come to deeply desire for the last year finally spread through my core like it did every time Tamahome and I had kissed, hugged, when he smiled, when he said those three words I couldn't keep back any longer, "I love you!"

"I love you too." He reiterated as he squeezed me tighter. There's no other place I could be than right here. Seiryuu himself couldn't tear me away from these arms! Oh how I've missed being just like this. "I've waited a long time for you, Miaka Yuki. I've remembered everything, and now, I want to hold true to the promise I made so long ago." His lips lightly brushed against my cheek as he pulled away from our embrace to look into my hazel eyes.

I couldn't hold back any longer. Our eyes began to close at the same time and I knew he couldn't control himself either. Our lips locked, a shocking sensation of warmth shot through me and I was sure he could feel it too. That kiss, oh how I missed that kiss! Passionate, deep, real! It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or says, I love him. I have always loved him! I _will_ always love him.

"Never leave me again... Taka." I whispered, my lips still barely touching his.

"Never again." He reassured me as we embraced tightly. Our family and friends witnessing in awe, our reunion at long last...

~ The End ~


End file.
